My Eternal Moon
by Ashi-Ikari
Summary: A journal entry of Romeo when he was banished from Verona. *Warning* HE RANTS!


_Mantua, Italy_

_Dear Journal,_

_... _Two days since I have been banished from the streets of Verona and I am going to go completely INSANE!! Stuck in this, t-t-t-t-this place with only a simple letter from the Friar, that I had received yesterday, stating that everything was going to be **fine**, but how that hell does he know that when HE is not the one in this position!! (bangs head with journal)

I will not be able to stand a single day, no a single second in this despicable place, I refuse to be **here. **WHY?? WHY did this have to happen to me? An hour, **ONE **stinking hour after my marriage to my beloved Juliet, I had to get into a fight with Tybalt. AGHHH!! I did not even want to be a part of this fight, considering that Tybalt was a new kinsman of mine but I had to be dragged into that ridiculous battle because Mercutio got involved. And on top of that, Mercutio got **killed!! **And I had to do the most irresponsible act ever, I killed, no **murdered **my Juliet's cousin. I AM AN IDIOT! (bangs head harder on the journal)

The idiotic Friar actually got the nerve to say to me that "everything was going to be alright." Can he not even imagined the pain I suffer because of my reckless act and my banishment from Verona, and he **actually **has the nerve. "The Prince saved your life, rather than have you killed" says he, well what does he **know**?? That Prince is a ridiculous no-minded ruler, who has no place for this world. If he were truly a '_true_' ruler, he would have removed me from this universe, rather than separate from my loved one. GOD!! Why does no one understand what _**I**_feel about the situation, to be separated from my Juliet and my family.

I wonder, how they are doing at this very moment? My mother, whose tears streamed across her face, as I had sneaked back into the house to say my farewells. My father, completely angered by action, but relieved that I was not killed. And Benvolio, whose face revealed great guilt, hugged me, apologizing profusely, who I in turned slapped on the head, telling him he was an IDIOT and that all the blame goes to me.

But the one whom I wonder for, most of all, is my beloved Juliet. She blames me for Tybalt's death! I KNOW IT!! SHE DOES, SHE DOES, SHE DOES, SHE HATES ME!! I do not blame her for that, even though she says she is loyal to me. She **should **blame for everything that has happened, **MY FAULT**, ALL MY FAULT!

**Oh, Juliet**

I pine for you, my beloved moon, the woman who shines upon my world. Without the moon, the sky runs on eternal darkness, the stars barely illuminating what was left. I walk in this darkness, searching for the light that will lead me out. My heart yearns for the other half, that one missing piece that will make me whole again. It no longer matters, to be alive in this world, without my other half. The one reason I live in this world was to survive for her, with the longing to see this person one more time. To fill in the missing gap, to rid of the dark storm that rages within me. To be free of the chains that binds me. To fill in this emptiness, this void, that had been caused. My life no longer has any more meaning. I wanted to end my torment, to be free from this crevice, this hole I was stuck in.

Her pale skin that shines under the silvery moon and dark hues that glisten with an air of brilliance. The raven hair that sweeps across her face, soft. Her creamy red lips, whose bounds, I have trespassed within. The light touches, her warm fingers against my cold skin. The sweet fragrance that emits from her, irresistible to me in every way.

I, who was unworthy of her, cannot understand how she can love me so. To give her heart to I, her families' enemies son. Her cousin's killer, yet she remains loyal to me. How is that possible? I am a monster, and she truly deserves better than what I have done for her, someone who can truly give her what she wants and be approved by her family. I question if I am truly right for her, should I have never met her, if I have never went to that party, should I have stayed with Rosaline... no I should not think like that!! Rosaline gives no care to me, she has sworn to chastity and left me in the shadows. I was rescued from the chasm by my angel and savior. My life belongs to her, my soul and my heart. And only she can eliminate the pain that resides within me. She, who has filled the missing piece I have often searched for. I cannot live with out her, my heart has been ripped in half. It yearns to be reunited, to recover what has been lost.

I want her back, my loving angel. From this exile, I will soon find a way to be unified once more with her and for her to brighten my world with the doting earnest I so ache for. To escape from my prison, and to be truly with her and not just in my dreams. I want her radiant beauty to surprise me once more. And to be able to claim her as my own, to hide my archangel from the prying eyes of this world and those who desire to make her theirs. To reveal my feelings to the entire heavenly body, without being criticized and to end this feud the stirs among my family. Juliet, My Juliet, How I wish to be by your side, for all eternity.

_**Romeo Montague**_


End file.
